


Every Morning...

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Charlotte/Becky [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Becky wakes up next to Charlotte...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Every Morning...

\- It’s early morning when Becky wakes up  
\- She can still hear Charlotte sleeping next to her  
\- She enjoys lying there, listening to her sleep  
\- She knows that if she’s quiet enough she can watch Charlotte wake comfortably  
\- She wants to  
\- It’s not often they get to wake up together  
\- Usually the closest they come in one of them coming back to bed having been up for hours  
\- That’s why she always likes to watch Charlotte  
\- She smiles slightly when Charlotte begins to move  
\- Begins to naturally wake up  
\- She’d never admit it but she finds it sweet  
\- Charlotte tends to wake up slowly  
\- She always seems so soft when she’s just woken up  
\- Becky loves it


End file.
